


Spock Saves the Day

by amosanguis



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 2nd POV - Kirk, Gen, or the one where alien panthers threaten Kirk and Spock kills everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You laugh because these people have absolutely no idea of the danger they’ve put themselves in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spock Saves the Day

-z-

 

You laugh because these people have absolutely no idea of the danger they’ve put themselves in.

“I’m going to say this one more time,” you say slowly to the tribal leader, “you have to let me go.”

“Or else what?” the big man with mottled black skin and furred face growls, his breath stinking of rotting meat.

“Or else,” you take a step back, “my first officer, who gets incredibly upset when I’m put in danger, will bring the entire force of a Federation Star Ship down onto your furry little heads.”

The panther-like creature snorts and one of his companions speaks:

“Tell him to do his worst!”

You shake your head and flip open your communicator.

“You heard ‘em, Spock.”

 

**_Ten minutes later…_ **

 

“Captain, you’re looking well,” Spock greets you in the transporter room.

You glare and rip off the remnants of your shirt, pointedly ignoring the wet sounds of various meaty bits falling to the floor.

“Just get us out of here,” you growl as you throw the tattered pieces of cloth onto the floor and storm out of the transporter room, grumbling all the way about Vulcans who shouldn’t take orders so literally.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
